A Symphony
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: A Nobody simply didn't vanish after being defeated. Axel couldn't believe that his end was the beginning and that she was the start of it all. It was a beautiful symphony of moments.


**A Symphony**

Kingdom Hearts/Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome and Axel  
Genre: Romance,Drama, Comedy  
Summary: A Nobody simply didn't vanish after being defeated. Axel couldn't believe that his end was the beginning and that she was the start of it all. It was a beautiful symphony of moments.

* * *

Notes: Some parts are larger than others, but this written in almost snippet like being.

...Dedicated to Maxelyn for helping out Whispering Kage and Yuki…

* * *

…Come Undone…

* * *

He had no heart, but did that mean he had no soul?

It was such a stupid question to be wondering about as his body, the only part he knew that was real, faded from existence. His aquamarine eyes glanced up at Roxas— no, Sora—before he resigned himself to his fate. Obviously his heart couldn't be that lost if he was willing to die for another. If he was truly heartless, he would've watched the kid get killed. It was that simple. Or at least he would like to think it was that simple.

Death sure was slow.

Axel, former Agent of the Organization, exhaled, shut his eyes and smirked as he faded from existence.

He wondered if Nobodies got second chances; Sora-slash-Roxas had. So what about him and his old identity, could it be possible? If it wasn't, at least he done right.

His last breath escaped his lips and he felt himself falling, but it was rushed. It was as if…as if…he were being tenderly cradled.

Death was slow, but at least its embrace was nice.

* * *

A Nobody is the soul and body that is left over when the heart is consumed with darkness. The strength of the Nobody is determined by its appearance. The more human it is, the stronger its will was. Of course, if the heart is released and the Nobody is killed, the heart will return to its original owner.

"What happens when the Nobody is killed, but the heart is still trapped?"

Kagome Higurashi didn't receive an answer as she stared up at the sky. Her hands were clasped together in front of her heart as if trying to hold something in as she watched a large, wispy cloud form. Her eyelids drooped though she continued her gazing. Another cloud formed and she tilted her head; the cloud twisted and she thought she saw a clover.

Calmly, she unclasped her hands and pointed a finger at the cloud that looked like a clover. Closing one eye, she took focus and softly exhaled. Her eye opened and she grinned as another poof of white formed and a four-leaf white clover hung in the sky.

"Now that's luck!" Kagome gleefully shouted, and giggled.

'If only Shippo could've seen that,' Kagome proudly thought before her smile slowly faded.

If only…

There was no use dwelling on the past when she was stuck in the present. Clasping her hands, she let the black bell sleeves cover her pale hands. Twisting on foot, the heel of her white sneaker dug into the dirt as she turned and stared at her destination. The village was much too modern to be the Sengoku era, but it was much too traditional to be her modern era. Nature overran this world, that much she made sure, because if there was one thing she loved about the past, it was the clear skies and natural fresh air that carried the scent of the weather.

In the world of Nihil, the air was always clean, the sun was always shining, and the weather was always calm. Kagome could safely say that the temperature was kept roughly at eighty with sunshine and not a chance of rain or snow. There could be nothing wrong in the world of Nihil because she ensured that everything was kept in order.

Order was the reason she existed.

"Priestess Kagome!"

Her sapphire eyes narrowed at the name and she turned to see amused violet eyes staring at her. Kagome held herself upright as the black of her dress brushed her knees. The thick, silver buckle of a belt smacked her stomach. She crossed her arms and glared at the approaching former monk.

"Miroku, I told you not to call me Priestess!" Kagome grumbled as she pouted and dug her toe into the dirt. "I'm not a priestess anymore."

Miroku waved his hand about, gesturing to the sky as he sighed, "It is a matter of perspective."

"Maybe," Kagome muttered.

They were no longer who they used to be. She was no longer a girl from the future choosing to live in the past as a miko. He was no longer a father of three or married to a demon slayer. Of course, he chose to don a ring upon his hand. He had changed from his traditional robes to simple blacks pants that were tied with a band of white around the ankles. His shirt was a shade of violet to match his eyes; his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. A few buttons undone at the top revealed a white tank. Instead of leaning on his Shakujo, he merely smiled and folded his hands in front of himself.

"Priestess, miko, saint," Miroku listed, "it all comes down to responsibility. Of which you have had more than most."

Kagome chuckled dryly and glanced away from the village to look up at the sky— so simple, yet so beautiful.

"There have been more arrivals," Miroku finally stated.

Kagome turned a solemn gaze onto Miroku as she exhaled and blew bangs from her vision. She reached up and ran her hands over her face. She exhaled into her cupped hands, trying to release the stress she felt, and when she pulled her hands away, she brilliantly smiled at Miroku.

"Let's go greet the souls," Kagome happily said.

Miroku nodded his head and offered her an arm. It didn't matter to him where or when they were, because she was still the light in the darkness.

"Hurry up Kagome," Miroku good-naturedly scolded, "The souls can't be welcomed if the Keeper is late!"

If the heart is consumed by darkness, then what becomes of the body and soul? Most assumed that the body was simply destroyed in the process. The soul had been ignored, especially when the surviving people were running from creatures of darkness. She hadn't been too concerned at first when she had witnessed her first Heartless. Her mind had been stunned, but when she was safe she had wondered about what happened to the rest of the person.

The answer became all too clear…

* * *

"Welcome to Nihil."

Miroku's loud voice broke through the confusion that danced across the field in various tones. She blinked her large sapphire eyes as she took in those that stood in the field. The souls always appeared in this field; the Field of Blood it had been nicknamed by some of the older souls. It was the field on which her last stand took place; it was a field that reminded others of places and battles fought in another time. It bloomed into a beautiful lawn of grass, nothing death-like or blood-soaked about it anymore. Kagome internally smirked; she wouldn't let such grim images into this world. Everything would be a paradise.

"Where the hells are we, exactly?"

It wasn't the man who spoke that caught her attention. It was the one standing behind the other two souls that caught her eye. She focused first on the confused, but guarded face of the man before her gaze trailed up his nose and to the crimson widow's peak that widened into a bush of spiked crimson locks. He was dressed like another she had once seen, but that seemed ages ago.

"Welcome to Nihil," Kagome calmly greeted, noticing a few annoying glances.

The one that caught her attention was now focused on her. His eyes were a shade lighter than emerald, reminding her of the ocean. The upside-down tear drops under his eyes were shaded lilac. She kept her gaze carefully trained on him as she studied the crowd. Only nine souls had arrived; it was the highest arrival number in a bit.

"If the heart is released before the death of a Nobody; then they join and become the original," Kagome calmly explained watching as the drops under emerald eyes shifted to gold. "If the heart is not released by the time of death, then you end up here in Nihil."

"So…we're not dead?"

"You are very dead my friends!" Miroku happily assured. There was too much enthusiasm in his voice for Kagome's comfort.

"We are not sure of mortality status, but we exist here until we vanish," Kagome answered.

She had seen souls arrive, but had never witnessed a soul leave. They simply vanished. To where, she wasn't sure but they were gone now. She hoped they either moved on or rejoined with their heart.

"Who made you Keeper?"

"I am the creator of Nihil," Kagome calmly admitted. "If you wish to usurp my title, then I welcome you to try."

Emerald eyes went wide at her bold declaration. Yet, judging by the wide smirk on her male companion's face, there was more to this story.

The Keeper went on to explain that Nihil was a land of peace and that she wouldn't tolerate violence. She had created a peaceful environment and would not tolerate anything less than pleasant. All needs would be provided for. There were souls here that fashioned clothing and some that specialized in other skills. Everyone contributed something and they were welcomed into the community if they wished it.

'It beats a plain white room,' Axel mused as he eyed the Keeper.

* * *

Nihil was nothing like Axel expected it to be; of course he had been expecting to simply vanish. Never in his existence had he dreamed that something like this existed. The violet-eyed companion of the Keeper, Miroku, had simply led the group to an area where a few houses stood. It was nothing grand but Miroku took the hand of a young lady, a busty blonde with sky blue eyes, and urged, "Just close your eyes and imagine what you will, Seras."

She looked doubtful, but childlike innocence graced her features as she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. Axel was full of doubt as he crossed his arms. He didn't believe that everything they needed would simply be provided for. Yet, he glanced at the house Sera was standing next to and watched as the plain white was replaced by pea green and the trimming took on an ivory color. A small garden of floors graced the border of the house and, to his amusement, there were very large windows with sheer beige drapes peeking into view.

"Oh my!" Seras gushed; her mouth opened and too-sharp canine teeth gleamed in the sunlight.

Her sky blue eyes were wide with shock as she stepped toward the house and rested a gloved hand upon the house. He watched as tears gathered and she fell against the house and sobbed. Miroku awkwardly patted her back before he moved away. He gently wiped his hands off and then beamed at the remainder of the group.

"The Keeper makes it possible that all your needs be met," Miroku declared with a smile. "Whatever you wish will be provided, but feel free to make use of your skills and barter and trade so there is no boredom."

'Skills,' Axel thought, 'Do I have any?'

He blinked; this was still strange. No one did anything for free—there had to be a catch. Glancing about, he watched as the souls moved towards different houses that each transformed into something of their own desire. Reaching up, he scratched his chin and suddenly wondered why there weren't any dark intentions in these houses. A chuckle caused him to glance out of the corner of his eye at Miroku. There was something ominous about the male that slightly gave him the creeps. Miroku smiled a comforting smile, but it left Axel on edge instead.

"You have questions," Miroku pointed out more than asked. His teeth gleamed in the sunlight as he widely smirked. His eyes darkened as he murmured, "I can almost answer anything."

"Almost!" Axel scoffed. "Then why should I bother even speaking to you?"

A challenge entered his emerald eyes as he leaned forward, using his extra inch of height to try and intimidate the man. Miroku stepped back and exaggerated a low bow.

"Then I am no use to you," Miroku laughed as he turned and happily began to walk off.

His humming filled the air as Axel stared at the back of the man in confusion. Axel had subtly challenged him and then he happily turned tail and ran. He smirked; there was someone he could respect. The man had just got himself out of answering questions with a few words and a simple bow.

* * *

Axel turned and stared at the colorful houses; this area's disposition was a bit too cheerful for him. He didn't feel quite ready to plant a garden and declare everything great. Turning on his heel, he decided it was better to wander. He went the same direction Miroku had gone and didn't have to travel far in order to enter the village. It was interesting to say the least. Despite the lack of need for produced goods, he found stalls with trinkets.

Softly, he hummed to himself as he reached out and snatched a trinket from the table. It was a simple piece of glass with strands of various colors resting in the center. It reminded him of a cat's eye despite the multiple colors; it was also cool to the touch.

"You are new."

The orb slipped from his hand at the soft voice, but he quickly reached out and caught it before it hit the ground. He placed the trinket back on the table among its multiple different companions.

"Yeah, just arrived," Axel replied as his gaze looked across the counter and to the petite female.

Her eyes were crimson, almost bordering on burgundy. Her eyes were the opposite of her mint green hair, to his amusement. She was dressed in an outfit he had never seen before. It looked like a powder blue dress with long sleeves and wrapped around her with a thick cloth belt holding it in place.

"Welcome to Nihil," she greeted. "I am Yukina."

"Axel," he answered as he let his eyes glance about. It appeared that everyone was ignoring them; fine by him. He leaned over the counter, resting his arm against the wood as he softly asked, "Can I ask you an honest question?"

No one had mentioned treachery. Besides, if she reported him for disturbances, what could they do to him? Kill him? It was laughable.

"Ask anything," Yukina offered openly.

"It's all sunshine and happiness here," Axel pointed out, motioning to the sky and then to those around them. She nodded in understanding. "So." He drawled. "What's the catch? What does this Keeper demand in return for this…this bliss?"

Her soft chuckle, like that of a bell in a summer breeze, was not what he had expected. She shook her head and replied with absolute conviction, "Kagome does not demand anything!"

"No one does anything without gain," Axel pointed out.

Yukina stared up at him as she softly suggested, "Go speak to Kagome."

That had never occurred to him.

* * *

Kagome was a good foot shorter than him. She always dressed in black from what he saw unlike the others that dwelled in this world. Despite her kind deeds; she carried a sadness within her that he couldn't quite describe. She was worse than Roxas when he contemplated his existence. Kagome brightly smiled as a few children giggled and ran circles around her with flowers in their chubby hands before they took off. When she slowly twirled around his breathe caught in his throat as her dark sapphire eyes made contact with his gaze.

She straightened her petite form and clasped her hands in front of her body as she gazed up at him. There was nothing unkind in her face, but there was also nothing warm at the moment. Axel saw that she wasn't going to make any attempt to come forward, so he slowly moved toward her as he took in their surroundings. There was no one there to protect her, but she didn't appear to need protecting.

"Are you enjoying Nihil?" Kagome calmly questioned him.

Axel kept eye contact as he answered, "Something unsettles me a bit."

"I couldn't tell," Kagome dryly replied, causing him to arch a brow.

"I want to know the truth," Axel calmly demanded.

Kagome smirked and requested, "Simply accuse me already instead of dawdling."

Axel couldn't help the grin that crossed his features as he watched her. Her calm and dry demeanor offset the fire hidden down inside. He knew all about fire, and she was a little spitfire. She cocked her hip but still kept her hands crossed in front of her as she blinked at him, waiting for a response.

"Alright," Axel savored the word as he reached up and scratched his chin with a sly look. "Before I go about accusing you, I'd like to introduce myself. The name's Axel, got it?"

"I am the Keeper of Souls," Kagome introduced with a soft smile. "You may call me Kagome."

"So, what's the catch with this wonderful sunshine-and-daisies world?" Axel questioned.

Her eyes narrowed as the corners of her lips quirked up and she replied, "You simply don't believe in good fortune?"

Axel loudly snorted as he pointed a finger at her and stated, "I don't trust anyone no matter how good the motives."

She lightly pushed his hand away from her face. He noticed that her hand was tiny compared to his and he could feel her warmth through the leather of his glove.

"When the heartless invaded my world," Kagome calmly began. "I was third to be attacked, but my soul was much too large and my heart much too pure."

'Too pure?' Axel mused. No heart was _that_ pure.

"My heart, soul, and body were separated; but my heart wasn't consumed by the darkness. My will to save everyone was much too strong." She crouched down and toyed with the grass blades. "My body formed this world. My soul allows me to exist and control it so nothing harms those that arrive here; those that my soul guides here."

"And your heart?" Axel doubtfully questioned.

"What makes you believe that the heart is so different from the soul?" Kagome questioned as she reached up and touched where her heart should've been. "It's just that your soul is made up of collected experiences."

"Yet, your heart is your emotions; it's what makes you human."

Kagome scoffed, "The heart is emotion, but it is a soul that is your true identity."

"And _your_ emotions?" Axel asked. "Where is _your_ heart?"

"My heart," Kagome softly answered, "is what allows you all to be human here until you are reunited."

"Reunited!" Axel snapped. "How so?"

He reached out and grabbed upper arm, fingers digging tight into her flesh as he pulled her close. She reached out a hand to press against his chest to keep herself from falling onto him. Her neck was fully extended as she stared up at him with her warm breath tickling his chin.

Kagome chuckled, "The heart, when released, will meet with the body and soul if both are released."

His eyes lighted in understanding and his grip loosened as he murmured, "If the soul is here then the heart is not released."

"Correct."

"But my body was destroyed, "he slowly said.

"I am not sure what happens once reunited."

Kagome's arm slipped through his hand and his eyes widened in shock. Her hand still felt firm on his chest, but she slipped through his grip, literally. Kagome clasped her hands in front of her as she sadly smiled.

"My body was destroyed and formed this world."

"You have no body?"

"Half of my soul maintains balance here in Nihil and the other half guides souls here."

Axel remained silent as he took in all that she told him. He noticed the sky briefly dim grey as she watched him silently. She was the reason that he hadn't vanished from existence. This small woman had a will stronger than anyone he had known, probably stronger than Sora's own will. She had created a safe haven for the Nobodies that had been killed, a place where they could have a second chance to live and finally be reunited with whatever fate held for them.

* * *

Axel let his eyes slowly peel open; last night's rest crusted his eyes. His blurry vision soon came into focus as a cool breeze drifted through his glass-free window; or maybe he should simply call it a square in the wall?

It didn't matter, he decided as he gazed up at the bumpy white ceiling. He exhaled and relaxed in his bed. There was no way to keep track of time in this world, but everyone seemed to follow the same sleeping pattern when the light faded and the moon rose. The funny thing about nighttime, Axel decided, was that there was always a full moon. There was never a moonless night—which didn't matter much to him— but he wondered what significance the moon held to the Keeper.

Axel pushed himself up and swung his legs over his bed so his feet could touch the cold floor. He ran a hand through his bed head and stretched. It was time to find himself a hobby because he had officially tired of wandering and doing nothing. He roughly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and he thought of Kagome; she was cooped up in that little house of hers.

After a quick shower, he changed into his outfit. A pair of beige cargo pants and a black sleeveless vest that zipped up the front. He didn't bother with gloves or hood because they didn't serve a purpose in a world that didn't have conflict. Today was another day, a day in which he might find some purpose. He glanced at the burnt-orange coloring of his walls and smirked; it was a new beginning and he felt great. His laced up his crimson sneakers and rushed out of his house with a smile.

Yukina was the first person to greet him. Her crimson eyes were bright as she set up shop and waved to him. He strolled over to her little stall and greeted her.

"Good morning, Axel," Yukina greeted with a friendly smile.

"Morning," Axel yawned back and blushed a bit.

If there was one thing he noticed about her glass trinkets was that they looked different daily. He picked up one and couldn't help but smirk; it looked like a sword with strange edges. Her petite hand plucked the palm sized trinket from his hand and she fondly smiled at it.

"This one is mine," Yukina softly said. He arched a brow. "I created this when I thought of someone very special…a human that could shape his spiritual energy into a sword."

Her eyes were distant and for a moment he was a bit worried that she might cry and he quickly asked, "How do you make these?"

Her crimson eyes brightened, and then sharpened as she stared up at him. She leaned back and cupped her hands together, placing them at her mouth. He watched as she deeply inhaled and then exhaled through her mouth. He was surprised to see steam emerging from her hands. When she pulled her hands away from her mouth she slowly opened them to reveal a small orb and within the orb were flames carved out of ice.

"Impressive," Axel mumbled, wondering when he would cease to be amazed.

His eyebrows lifted as she held out the small glass object. It felt chilled in his warm palm and he admired the craftsmanship.

"Could you always make glass?" Axel softly questioned her.

She giggled and replied, "I use to cry gem tears, but as a Nobody I could create glass to immortalize what I saw fit."

"Yukina…is that your real name?" Axel questioned as he met her gaze.

She smiled and nodded as she replied, "Of course! I wouldn't use a fake name because it would confuse Kazuma."

Yukina insisted that he keep the trinket. It made him question how people paid for her trinkets. She responded that everyone had something to give, but the answer confused him more than he liked. She smiled and assured him that it was better to give than to get and that there was a person here he had much to give to. He didn't know what to make of that, but he smiled and went on his way. His crimson sneakers kicked up dirt as he tried to figure out what he could create in this world. All he used to do in his original life was muck around, trying to get people to remember him.

'And now I barely remember myself.'

Irony, maybe? He wasn't well versed in language and didn't care. His emerald eyes looked to the North and he saw the Keeper, Kagome, standing in a field away from the village. The grass was up to her knees and she was gazing at the sky. The clouds twisted in a pattern he wasn't used to seeing and the sky rippled as it turned teal. Cautiously, he began to approach the field where Kagome stood with her eyes still upon the sky. He watched as she lifted a hand toward the sky and it slowly turned back to its happy blue hue. The grass swayed, its blades gently caressing her legs as if trying to offer comfort.

"She is waiting."

He bit his tongue to keep from yelping as he sharply turned and glared at Miroku. The man seemed to get his kicks from sneaking up on people. His violet eyes shined with mirth before solemnly resting upon Kagome. Axel clenched his fists and shoved them into his vest pockets as he rocked on the heels of his feet.

"Was the sky turning teal a sign of something?" Axel questioned as he glared at Miroku and then let his gaze shift back to Kagome.

"It was," Miroku shortly answered. He sounded as if he wouldn't go on but then he suddenly said, "It is a sign that a soul has been lost."

Something in his chest froze as Miroku's words echoed in his head. 'Lost.' A soul had been lost— but to what?

"..to death."

It meant so much and so little at the same time.

"I don't understand."

Miroku reached up and fiddled with the small black ponytail that hung low on his head as he replied, "Kagome's soul is split; the other half of her soul is what gathers the lost souls."

"Are you telling me she's like a grim reaper?" Axel questioned, still doubtful.

Miroku smiled happily, glad that the man had caught on as he said, "Exactly."

Axel stepped back in disbelief, his eyes focusing on the woman in the distance as she hugged herself. To make matters worse in his mind, he watched as the air in front of her blurred before a human figure pushed against the fabric of reality. His eyes narrowed as another Kagome pushed through and stood in front of the original Kagome. The original Kagome stepped forward and embraced her other half, which merely stood in the embrace dispassionately.

"That is the Reaper," Miroku explained.

Cold, grey eyes suddenly focused on him and he stopped himself from cringing. Despite being in a warm embrace, there was nothing warm within the eyes of Kagome's other half. He blinked then and was glad to see the woman turn her grey gaze was upon Kagome; her lips moved but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He saw Kagome's gaze turn solemn as she gave her other half a firm nod before responding.

"Do you happen to have a job yet?" Miroku asked innocently.

Axel didn't respond as he watched the other Kagome turn and fade from view; Kagome was alone, as if there had never been another there. The area looked normal once more and he couldn't feel any tension in the air. He watched as she relaxed by hanging her arms at her sides and then sighed.

* * *

Kagome turned and moved across the field in order to approach them. For a moment, he imagined she would scold him for watching her, but then he remembered that she kept everything in the open. There was nothing that was secret about her. She ignored him and focused on Miroku with a grave look on her face.

"Kikyo has informed me that a Lost One has made it into Nihil."

Miroku tensed and Axel guessed that this was a bad situation. The man reached out and tightly grasped Kagome's shoulder before pulling her into a hug. His face rested on the opposite side of her head and Axel couldn't hear or see if Miroku was speaking to her. Judging by the way her eyes widened and shifted to him though, he knew Miroku had told her something. Miroku pulled away and patted her upon the head.

"You are in need of protection, Kagome," Miroku stated firmly, eyes focused on her.

"Nihil has never been attacked before; it is safe to assume that Kikyo will handle the situation," Kagome assured calmly before removing his hand from her shoulder.

"This Lost Soul is a danger," Axel guessed haphazardly.

"There is no danger!" Kagome snapped, eyes shooting to him.

"A Soul has snuck past Kikyo," Miroku calmly reminded. "There is a danger."

"Miroku…" Kagome grumbled, not pleased.

"Kagome, if you don't recognize this as a threat, the consequences will be dire," Miroku pointed out. "You need to watch out for yourself; I'm speaking as a friend who cares, and not a subject of your world."

"How dire?" Axel interrupted.

Miroku looked slightly pleased that someone was taking him seriously as he responded, "If Kagome is destroyed then Nihil will cease to exist."

His eyes lowered as he dryly replied, "That's dire alright."

* * *

…The Fallen…

* * *

The Keeper of Souls, creator of Nihil, lived in a very girly room. Axel thought he would go blind from the onslaught of pink that his eyes witnessed. Luckily, it was only her room that was engulfed in pink. The rest of her home, a single-level, was done in a simple manner. The floors were covered with dark brown carpet, the walls were white, and her kitchen looked pretty old-fashioned compared to what he had seen in his travels. Oddly, there was another room prepared in her house. He pushed open the door to see what would be a young boy's room. Sports memorabilia decorated the walls along with a dark blue comforter upon the twin bed.

'Did she have child?' Axel wondered as he gazed at the room.

A lone sock hung out of the drawer, dust covered the dresser, but the bed was immaculate. It was if the only thing time had touched was the bed. Curiosity drew him into the room and he moved over to the bed and sat on it. His emerald eyes gazed around at his surroundings. There was a game controller on the opposite side of the bed, carelessly discarded on the floor. He blinked as he glanced at the dresser and noticed something face down— a picture frame. His hand reached out and disturbed the dust as he lifted the picture.

'Of course,' he mentally scoffed.

It wouldn't be a picture of the owner, but of Kagome leaning against a male. She was smiling widely, her hands tightly clenched atop the silver-haired male's head. The male looked in pain as his clawed hands wrapped around her tiny wrists. Despite the stillness, he could tell that the male meant her no harm. The happiness was apparent in her eyes as she held the man in the crimson outfit captive.

A loud thump caused his eyes to dart from picture to the woman standing in the doorway. Her fist was resting against the door, no doubt from where she hit it. The sapphire of her eyes darkened to almost navy as she glared at him.

"What are you doing in here?" Kagome growled, each word hissed out.

Miroku had warned him that she was touchy about the past. There were the rare cases of Nobodies not remembering their pasts, but Kagome remembered quite well and like most Nobodies, she didn't discuss it. She clearly remembered her past, but kept the details to herself. Everyone was entitled to their own secrets, but for someone that wished to be so giving and open, it didn't sit well with him. She was either hiding something very dark or simply had a tragic past; both disturbed him.

Axel stood up and dwarfed her as he stared down at her. He could respect that she didn't back down— a good leader shouldn't fear others. He leaned against the dresser, noting how her eyes flicked to the spot he touched and then back to his face. It was only for a moment, but he caught it. This room was important to her.

"As your guardian it's my responsibility to know every detail of your humble home," Axel pointed out.

"You invaded my privacy!" Kagome snapped and stepped forward, but hesitated.

He met her untaken step and grinned down at her as he replied, "When existence of others rest on your existence then privacy is the least of your worries."

She hissed like a cat that had been dunked in water. He noticed the way her right hand clenched and unclenched. The thought of her striking him annoyed and amused him. The girl was a bit brash, but not that—

Kagome growled as she pushed him. He lost balance from leaning against the dresser and hit the bed before he flipped over and landed on the floor. Quickly, he got back to his feet and crossed the distance. His hand struck out and slammed the door shut as she retreated and her back slammed against the door. He caged her in with his arms and leaned in close.

Honestly, he was surprised that she had attacked him. It held no real threat, but provided, she could be provoked. It reminded him that just because she was a kind leader didn't mean she had lost the ability to be cruel. He tilted his head as he studied her. Her chin was lifted in defiance, her sapphire eyes meeting his hard gaze dead-on. She didn't flinch as he leaned his body closer. She smelled like snow falling on cedars. It was a fresh and pure scent, nothing like the scents his fire brought him.

"You're a little brash, aren't you?" Axel softly questioned as he stared down at her.

"You are the brash one. Ill-mannered, too," Kagome boldly pointed out.

Axle reached out and watched as she flinched and shut her eyes as if expecting pain. Instead, his hand cupped her face and he ran a calloused thumb over her lips and under her nose. She exhaled against his skin and her eyes opened.

When her eyes opened it was like a veil had been lifted from his own eyes. He pulled away from her and opened the door, causing her to stumble as he pushed out of the room.

"Let me do my job and we all might survive, got it?"

He had seen a dark longing in her eyes. It was hard to miss it, but it had the first time he had seen her. Every Nobody had an emptiness that couldn't be filled. How could he have missed that she too had longed and desired.

He supposed that just because you surrounded yourself with others and kept them happy didn't mean you couldn't be lonely.

She had left him with a new set of thoughts and he had left her with his lingering scent of spice and smoke.

* * *

He was struck by her.

She had invited him to breakfast and offered him the spare room in which the incident had occurred. It was strange, but better than the couch. He watched as she set the stove and softly hummed. It was a melody he was unfamiliar with, but was pleasant. Her behind bounced to her tune and he averted his eyes; it wouldn't do him for him to let his thoughts –and eyes—wander. He glanced back at her as the pancake flipped in the air and smacked the pan. He winced; his fate would be like the flapjack against the pan if she caught him ogling her.

"I hope you like bacon and pancakes," Kagome said as she placed a plate of bacon on the table and loaded his plate with pancakes.

Did he really look like he ate that much? He shrugged, reached for the syrup, and proceeded to drown his breakfast in it.

"I'm sorry that Miroku roped you into watching over me," Kagome sighed as she placed a bit of pancake in her mouth.

His emerald eyes glanced away from his plate and he truly saw the sincerity in her features. He chewed as fast as possible before growing irritated and answered with his mouth partially full, "If it was a problem, I wouldn't be here."

She looked at him strangely, but nodded in understanding. Silence filled the room and he decided that he didn't like it much. It had always been about silence, but his nature was anything but silent.

"So," Axel casually drawled. "What do you do besides cloud gaze?"

Her pale cheeks dusted rose and he smirked. It was cute as she pushed around a piece of pancake as she thought over her answer. She sadly smiled, before she quietly took another bite. It seemed she wasn't going to answer and he rolled his eyes.

"So, how would a Lost Soul go about trying to attack you?" Axel questioned.

If she wanted to be all business, well, he could play that game no matter how boring. Kagome glanced up at him and replied, "Don't know."

He choked on his bacon.

His coughing spasm wasn't helping and he slammed a fist against his chest trying to get enough force to release the pork. Cursing his luck, he hit again only to be stop. Kagome's petite hand pulled his fist away and she placed her palm against his chest. A soft glow of pink surrounded her hand and he found the sensation of the bacon being stuck fading. It was like nothing had ever happened. He placed a hand over her glowing one and felt warmth. Looking up he, saw her kindly smiling at him. The pink glow died, but he didn't release her.

* * *

Axel still wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he wasn't bored anymore. He was acting as the Guardian for the Keeper. It was like watching over some mayor or hotshot, but she looked good and wasn't a backstabber. The pressure was almost off, save for the threat against her existence. A small fist was aimed at his face and he caught it in his larger fist and laughed.

"You honestly can't fight!"

His laughter filled the field to her scowling displeasure. Kagome kicked him in the knee so he arched a brow at her and tempered his laughter down to a mild chuckle.

"Don't be such a jerk!" Kagome scolded.

He leaned forward and mocked, "Don't be such a weakling."

Her face went red with anger. He had expected her to kick him again, but he didn't expect to see her head come flying at him. The pain of her forehead slamming against his nose caused him to cry out and her to yelp. His cry of pain swallowed her minor yelp as he released her and she massaged her sore spot.

"Friendly spar!" Axel growled out as he held a hand to his bloodied nose, his voice quite nasally now.

"You weren't being friendly!" Kagome growled back.

He tried to yell at her again, only to gag on the blood gushing out of his nose. Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed him to his rear, and before he could complain, she pulled his hands away and placed a glowing pink hand on his face. He went cross-eyed at the action. Warmth spread across his features and he found himself relaxing against her healing touch.

"Stop being a baby," Kagome softly scolded as she pulled her now bloodied hand back, crossed her arms and glared out into the distance.

Axel poked his nose and couldn't help but grin up at her. There was no real bite to her words, just a stubbornness he recognized. It was supposed to be a friendly spar, but he had taunted her quite meanly. Getting to his feet, he slung his arm around her and pulled her close. Nudging his healed nose into her hair he smirked against her temple.

"Thanks."

Axel decided that he enjoyed the scent of snow on cedars as well as her blush. She looked so much more relaxed when her cheeks were dusted with pink.

* * *

"I like fire," Axel admitted.

She chuckled and he found himself tensing at her amusement. Glancing at her innocent yet sly look caused him to tense even further.

"Should I call you firefly, now?"

He scowled at her and relaxed.

"It's alright, because I like being clumsy."

Axel gave her a weird look as she merely smiled up at him.

* * *

Time continued to pass and there was no sign of a coming attack. He had managed to talk Kagome into having a picnic. She looked sad at the prospect, but quickly agreed with a smile that he recognized as fake. He could tell she was trying to cover up memories. So, when she turned away he was determined to stop her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around only to have her stumble into him at full force. They both fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Her light weight rested against the length of body and despite getting the wind knocked out of him he deeply inhaled her scent as if it was last thing he might ever be graced with.

Her hands gently shifted over his body and he let his head hit the floor as he shut his eyes. He had promised himself that he wouldn't let his eyes roam her body. Yet, her hands were roaming his body and even if it wasn't anything sexual he still felt as if it were. He groaned.

"I didn't hurt you again, did I?"

She had honestly been making an attempt to get along with him. They both were both brash but were able to hold their collective tempers. It was easy to get into arguments and for him to end up on the receiving end of injuries, courtesy of her clumsiness.

"I'm fine," Axel managed to speak; he really wanted to knock these rampant thoughts from his head. For all he knew, she had someone waiting for her if she ever returned from Nihil.

When he opened his eyes he found that her face wasn't that far from his. He felt a hand upon his shoulder and could feel the fingers of her other hand playing with a few short strands of his crimson wisps. She leaned a bit closer, her hair tickling his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Axel murmured, confusion and laziness settling upon him

His right arm snaked around her waist wanting to hold onto her for however long this lasted. His left hand traveled its way along her spine toward the base of her skull. Briefly, he had a moment of clarity and wondered if he was stupid for attempting…he wasn't sure what he was attempting. A slight shift of his face and their noses brushed; her eyes were dark and he recognized the look.

Longing.

Loneliness.

Fear.

"I think so."

Her breathe was sweet upon his lips and he deeply breathed in through his mouth, as if he were trying to taste her soul by just a single breath. His hand tightened on her hip as he pressed her tighter to his body.

It was a whisper, but he brushed his lips against hers. The touch so light that he could claim it was accident if she rejected him. Her eyes were still open and he had never seen anyone look so tenderly at him like she was gazing at now. Her petite hand cradled the side of his face and she leaned forward, subconsciously licking her lips.

"Kagome."

The moment was broken and she pulled away, her warmth leaving him cold on the floor. His eyes sparked with anger and annoyance as he snapped his gaze to the person that interrupted him. Cool grey eyes met his gaze evenly and he wanted to sink into the floor. The look that Kagome's other half pierced him with was so cold that goose bumps danced across his skin. He blinked and pushed himself up, getting to his feet.

"Anyone Miroku chooses tends be useless," the other Kagome murmured. Her gaze unwavering as she met Axel's eyes and sneered, "I should expect a Nobody to be as such— trash."

"Kikyo," Kagome scolded, eyes wide at the rudeness of her other half.

Kikyo turned steel eyes to Kagome and sharply reminded, "If you cease to exist, all these souls we've worked to protect will be lost." Her eyes turned to Axel. "We need a Guardian, not a philanderer." He saw the briefest softening of her steel eyes as she sighed at Kagome. "Our tasks are not easy, but we must maintain our paths. And such foolishness could result in consequences not intended."

He heard Kagome softly gasp and watched as she reached up and covered her mouth, eyes misty. There was more to these words than he quite understood. Axel crossed his arms; he didn't like being unaware of situations and there was something more to these two than just being part of the same soul.

"Do not let your heart rule in such times. There is a Lost Soul that seeks the destruction of this world."

"I understand, Kikyo."

The Reaper nodded, satisfied with the Keeper's words, and with barely any movement, she blended back into the fabric of reality. Axel looked to Kagome and saw a hardened expression on her face; he hoped that it didn't reflect what was in her heart.

He smirked; he still had some hope.

* * *

The first attack wasn't on Kagome. It happened in the market, much to Axel's confusion. If he was the enemy, he would at least target those close to Kagome. So when the attack happened on a young girl, he was extremely confused. Kagome had seen fit to want to investigate, but Kikyo harshly disagreed. It could be a trap and Axel fully agreed.

"I will stay with Kagome; you will take Miroku and learn," Kikyo dictated.

He scowled at the Kagome copy and snapped, "What makes you think I follow your orders? Just 'because you share a face doesn't mean I listen to _you_."

Kagome's harsh glare towards him caused him to reconsider his words, but they had been spoken and he didn't feel bad. It was only as he walked away with Miroku that he heard Kikyo's whisper to Kagome.

"I now understand."

Miroku was more than surprised when he laid eyes upon the girl. Her hair was crème color and her skin pale like alabaster. She didn't even reach their hips but she gazed up at them with crimson eyes, black slit pupils knowing.

"You are here!" Miroku gasped as he fell to his knees in front of the child. She smiled and revealed pointed fangs. "How do you have form?"

'How wouldn't she have form?' Axel dryly thought.

"What happened to the others?" Miroku quickly questioned.

"My mistress and the children survived," the child softly answered.

There was a rumbling, purr-like quality to her voice.

"It's good to see you again, Kirara," Miroku murmured affectionately

"When you and Kagome were consumed, Inuyasha was heartbroken. He heeded Kaede's and Shippo's cries and took your family to safety."

"How long has it been?" Miroku asked.

"Three years."

Three years since a Heartless invasion. Judging by the look on Miroku's face, it appeared he thought it hadn't been that long.

"There was no place safe from the Heartless," Kirara sighed as she reached up and rubbed her pert little nose. "Inuyasha was desperate to save Kagome and left your family with Kouga. Mistress was anguished and I silently promised her that I'd find you. We searched for a way to save you, but discovered that the Heartless were after this strange door."

Axel knew what it was.

"There was no keyhole for it," Kirara suddenly said.

That was something new. All doors had a keyhole. Miroku chuckled and shook his head.

"Kagome is the heart of our world," Miroku proudly explained as looked Axel in the eye.

"How is that possible?" Axel questioned.

"She is truly pure of heart and is what keeps balance in the world."

"When she was consumed; then your world should've been consumed," Axel reasoned.

Miroku shook his head in negative as he explained, "Kagome's soul has always been very large and scattered. In the past, she was Kikyo, in the future she is Kagome, and in the present her soul is housed by a small child, Rin."

"The Heartless must consume all to consume the world," Kirara murmured in amazement. A heart, a soul, and body.

"Kikyo and Kagome were too large to be swallowed by darkness, thus this outcome," Miroku explained and the added as afterthought, "Rin is well-protected by Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kirara nodded as she asked, "Please explain this world to me."

* * *

Kirara had been very descriptive when she explained that her attacker hadn't been human. It wasn't black like a Heartless nor was it white like the Nobodies. It was humanoid in shape and rank in scent. It was dressed in gnarled garbs of washed-out black. She couldn't describe facial features because it wore an ivory mask with stitches where the mouth should be.

She didn't know what to make of the creature because it had no identity. Regardless, their Lost Soul had been somewhat found even if it had escaped. The only reason she had survived the encounter as because she was able to fight it off when the creature had attempted to bite her. The question of why was raised, but no answers came forth.

Kirara blinked crimson eyes as she tilted her head; her short hair shifting with the motion as she gazed at Axel. Softly, she rumbled, "You have questions."

Axel shifted his gaze to Miroku, who was focused on examining the area where the creature was thrown before he responded, "We're all wondering about this creature."

Kirara chuckled, another cat-like sound of amusement pulled from her chest as she responded, "I can smell lies," and then tapped her nose. Her black pupils thinned as she urged, "Tell me what is on your mind."

No one had warned him against prying and he was still curious of Kagome's past. Her motives seemed to truly be pure, but that lingering doubt caused confusion in his mind.

Curiosity won out and he asked, "I wish to know about Kagome's past."

Kirara looked as if she had swallowed a canary as she replied, "Not unreasonable."

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a girl that traveled through time and saved the world…_

Axel blankly stared at Kagome once he entered her house. He didn't know what to make of the tale that Kirara had told him. It had to be true, because it just wouldn't make sense for it to be false.

…_Kagome fell in love with her previous incarnation's beloved. Half her soul was removed and the incarnation, Kikyo, was bought to a faux life. _

He traveled different worlds, so there was no real difference he decided as he smirked at her when she asked him what he wanted for dinner. Dinner didn't matter at the moment because the creature made its move and she was trying to avoid touching him.

…_Kagome wasn't really chosen. Kikyo eventually chose to sever ties with her old life, when she was then killed. Kagome was made whole as her soul reunited…_

He wanted to be angry at the fact that she was avoiding the situation. Kikyo's scolding of them like children irked him as well, but he knew that was issue. Despite the past issues Kagome had with Kikyo, the woman was someone Kagome relied on. He let his emerald eyes drift to the ceiling and he wondered if pursuing Kagome was the wrong choice. His eyebrows furrowed; not being noticed was not a real option. He would rather love and lose than not to even try.

…_Kagome wasn't really happy because if Kikyo were here, he would choose Kikyo regardless of the love he felt for Kagome. He loved Kagome and so, could learn to fall in love with Kagome…_

Axel felt a solid poke in the nose and he went cross-eyed as he followed the petite finger to Kagome's hand and the length of her arm.

…_The girl who saved the world was denied true love, but she happily lived with her breaking heart until her death. When her heart was consumed with darkness her soul was comforted in the fact that it would never be sealed by darkness, because though sorrowful, she wasn't tainted…_

"Dinner, Axel?" Kagome questioned, her foot tapping against the floor, signaling her annoyance.

…_She still wished to save the world. Her soul split into the Keeper and the Reaper. Her body formed a land of refuge, and her heart, it gave the most precious gift. From its broken pieces, it granted each of Nihil's souls a chance to really feel…_

Axel reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist and held on. His eyes met her gaze and he saw a sorrow in them he didn't like. Kirara had spoken of the past and Miroku had explained the current events for Kirara. He was prying, but it was important. He wanted to know everything about her and he wanted her to notice him.

…_Yet she never really chose to feel…_

Axel tugged and she stubbornly dug her heels into the floor and growled, "Stop it!"

His eyes narrowed as he snapped, "Why?"

"It's not right!"

It sounded lame to her ears, but it was essentially what Kikyo had summed up. It reminded her that Inuyasha was still searching for a way to save her. It firmly cemented that though kind; she had to keep a distance until the threat was eliminated. Axel could create a new threat, but he, himself, wouldn't be a threat. She would let her guard down and he would let his guard down. It would be just like Kikyo and Inuyasha in the past, except the fate of a world depended on her staying alert.

He pulled her and she held out her free hand and clasped the rough material of his vest in her fist as she stared up at him. He squeezed his legs shut, trapping her against his body as he sat. Slowly, he lowered her face down. Purposely he missed her lips and rested his head against the side of her own.

"Denying yourself the recognition you deserve is not right," Axel softly muttered.

"You don't understand," Kagome's breathless words reached him, causing his eyebrows to furrow. "I can't risk others for my selfishness."

…_because she refused to be selfish…

* * *

_

Axel was a man of many talents and virtues, but patience wasn't one. He had experience with women, but he had never truly pursued one, especially one like Kagome who was practically a walking saint. It was with great displeasure that he meditated on her words and her internal dilemma.

He crossed him arms and glanced up at the sky; the pristine blue had been replaced with stormy grey and ominous black clouds. It was one of the many signs that something wasn't right with Kagome. A groan escaped his lips; why'd she have to be difficult?

"You do not seem the type to think deeply."

His confused mood just sparked to angry as he turned a glare toward Kikyo. The Reaper was beyond dislike. Her eyebrows pinched and the corner of her lips quirked as if she knew his thoughts.

"You don't seem the type to care," Axel pointed out and her eyes darkened. He smirked; he had hit a soft spot for her.

"I care more than you think, which is why you can't be with Kagome," Kikyo darkly hissed. "She is meant for another."

Internally, he faltered and was reminded of that picture he had seen the first time he had been in her house: the silver hair man and her; something wasn't right.

"You want her with the one you love?" Axel questioned, careful to keep his voice and emotions guarded.

"Our soul found his again."

Axel was getting tired of hearing lame excuses and wished he could set something aflame. His hands clenched and he glared at the woman as he took a threatening step forward.

"I don't care about destiny, fate, or whatever you call it," Axel firmly pointed out. "There comes a time when you have to make your own way regardless of whose well-laid plans it screws with!" He poked himself in the chest and firmly stated, "The name's Axel; and I'll make my own path, got it?"

"Remember your words," Kikyo warned, "and be prepared to stand by them."

To his frustration, she stepped back and faded away.

* * *

…Fully Alive…

* * *

There had been no signs of the Lost Soul, but Kagome was still on edge; it was easy to tell because it was snowing. What was maybe years in the real world, felt like centuries in Nihil. It wasn't bad, but it was starting to make him feel old. The snow made him think of ice cream and Kagome. She stood upon the slight hill in the distance. She wasn't dressed for winter and he admired her for keeping the temperature warm.

'Contradiction.'

He crossed the distance; white flakes crunching under his sneakers. Her shoulders tensed and he reached out and took both shoulders as he stood behind her. Personal space didn't apply; he wanted to be near and would push her boundaries until she pushed him away. She leaned back toward him and he smirked; she wasn't pushing him away.

"You're warm," Kagome murmured.

He stepped closer and she didn't argue.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you—"

He purposely trailed off and didn't finish the sentence. Kagome's sapphire eyes glared at him through the flurry of flakes that dusted the market. It had been deemed safe enough to travel about and she wanted to visit the market. Despite the snow; Kagome still wore her black dress. The only difference was the white scarf wrapped around her neck and the matching fingerless gloves upon her hands.

"—that you look good in white?"

Kagome scoffed at him, but smiled happily as he reached out and tweaked her nose.

* * *

There was no destiny and no fate. He made sure to properly ignore such things as he pulled the woman into his arms. Today was a celebration of the creation of Nihil; it felt more like the souls were celebrating Kagome herself.

Axel tightly held her as the first of the fireworks soared into the night sky. His eyes watched the men that had created them. They twisted their hands together and with a silent shout, they shot off a light into sky and out shined the stars with shades of white, red, and silver.

Under the light of the fireworks, Kagome sadly sighed and weaved their fingers together.

In the middle of the day, Axel grasped her hips and pulled her roughly to him. Her cheeks flamed the color of his hair as he bent her over backwards in the middle of the market. The giggles of women didn't bother him as he claimed her lips.

"Axel."

The sigh of his name passing her lips was more than enough for him.

* * *

The attack was sudden.

It looked as if Kikyo had been puked from the sky as she suddenly appeared and hit the ground with a thud of finality. Her broken figure lay upon the ground and Kagome was the first to react and he was the first to restrain her. Now was not the time to lose focus as Kagome's other half lay beaten to death on the ground.

The Reaper coughed; blood splattering her face as she groaned.

It had never really occurred to him that they did bleed when injured. He wondered on the state of their mortality as Kagome struggled to pull from his grip.

Kikyo's steel gaze rolled upward and she focused on him.

"Remember your words."

* * *

Nihil was flooded.

Kagome had cradled Kikyo to her body whispering things he couldn't hear as she rocked the woman. Kikyo's body shone white and become iridescent before slowly vanishing into Kagome. It was odd, but Kagome now hugged herself as she rocked backwards in the field of Kikyo's death.

Kagome had been sitting in the rain for what seemed like days, the liquid soaking her to the bone, but she showed no signs of moving. It wasn't until he stuck an umbrella in the ground and shaded her that she blinked and looked up at him. He kept his face neutral and then her eyes filled with tears.

"Axel."

Her throat was raw and she shivered. The hoarseness of her voice told him how tired she truly was.

"I'm confused."

He licked his lips and held open his arms. Her wet body smacked into him and he clung to her. It didn't matter what she looked like or how clean she was; at the moment, she needed support and he would give her all his.

"I'm here," he softly, but firmly assured as he gently squeezed her.

* * *

Kagome was doing her best to ignore him. All the steps taken forward had been set back by Kikyo's untimely demise. He wondered if Kikyo had somehow sensed her coming demise. He wouldn't put it past her to put a damper into their relationship. She had been opposed, but then she had warned him to keep true to his words. Axel ran a hand through his hair, confused to his frustration. Axel lifted his gaze and stared up at the grey sky; it had been that way since Kikyo's death.

There was a pain in his chest.

Axel shut his eyes as the air became misty. Kagome's mood was taking a turn for the worst. She was truly upset with the death of Kikyo. As far as he knew, she was reliving the warning Kikyo had left her with.

'What to do?' Axel wondered.

There was no doubt in his mind that Kagome cared for him.

The kitchen was silent.

Ever since he had moved in with her as her Guardian, there had always been meals. The room was silent and there wasn't even a hint of fridge odor. The sound of a door sliding open caused him tense; anticipation welled within him as he heard approaching footsteps.

She didn't look at him as she moved into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door. He watched as she took out the orange juice and set it on the counter. Every sound he heard was amplified as she moved about.

"Good morning to you too," Axel dryly greeted.

Her back went ridged and she knocked the cup she had set out over with a loud clank. Axel was impressed when she righted the cup and went about as if he hadn't spoken. He shut his eyes and listened as she poured the juice.

"It's childish to ignore me," Alex mockingly sang.

Kagome roughly opened the fridge and threw the juice inside before slamming the door shut. He watched as she whipped around; hair slapping the fridge. Her mouth opened and then she snapped it shut and turned around. She gripped the counter until her knuckles turned white. He shifted in his chair and leaned forward so he could closely stare at her.

"What do you want?"

Her voice was cold, controlled, and distant. This wasn't the Kagome he knew and it bothered him.

"I don't want you acting like this," Axel pointedly stated.

She exhaled and gestured in between them, "Whatever this is…is fated for tragedy."

Axel pushed out of his seat, sending it to the floor with a solid crash as he shouted, "I…"

"I know what you told Kikyo!" Kagome snapped as she turned and glared at him. "It won't work!"

It was ridiculous.

He was having heart pangs when he wasn't supposed to have a heart.

Kagome's cold attitude and avoidance was becoming irritable. Even Miroku had commented on the state of the constant gloomy weather. The man had mused that it had less to do with Kikyo and more with Axel. After all, Kikyo's soul was a safely joined with Kagome once more.

* * *

He found her under a tree on the outskirts of the field by her house. His eyes narrowed as he determinedly moved through the rain. It didn't matter that he was getting soaked by the second because he wouldn't leave his future to be dictated by fate and tragedy was overrated. She finally looked across the field and he saw her eyes widened when she spotted him. He couldn't contain the predatory smile the split his features as he moved forward. He saw her feet shift and he sprinted the remaining distance and caged her against the tree. Without a second thought, he jammed a knee between her legs and leaned in.

"What are you…"

"Listen up," Axel interrupted without a care. "I don't believe—"

"I know!" Kagome interrupted.

Axel shook his head and sighed, "Wrong. I don't believe this gloomy weather and cold attitude is all about Kikyo. He leaned in close, nose to nose, as he gritted out, "What's so wrong about loving me?"

The pitter-patter of the rain dancing on the leaves above him didn't ease his nerves. It made him more aware of the silence and he could still hear his question echoing in his head as he stared at the shocked woman. It felt like eternity and he began to wonder if something was wrong with him. Kagome's sapphire eyes stared up at him as she exhaled and then looked away.

"You will die."

Three words and his mind couldn't seem to register them. They weren't sure if they were dead anyway. So, what did it matter if he risked his life by loving her? He smirked; he could admit to something that deep with her.

"My heart is consumed, my body destroyed and my soul is with you," Axel softly said. "I won't let the one I care about be pulled away from me. If you cherish someone; you should cherish the moments spent with them."

Desperate.

His mouth met her mouth and her hands fisted in his hair as he held her close and tasted her. The world could end and he would smile as long as he was in her embrace. She whimpered and he knew that she needed him just as much as he needed her.

The sun escaped its gloomy bonds as he traced her cheek with his thumb. Her hooded eyes met his gaze and she sighed as she gently placed another kiss to his lips.

"Never again," Kagome softly murmured.

Kagome leaned forward and rested her head upon his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight as she enjoyed his embrace. In that moment, she realized that destiny and fate could take a step back because she belonged with him.

* * *

Miroku had been the one to take up Kikyo's mantle. Kagome had firmly stated, with tears, that Kikyo was tired of being brought back to life and then killed. Repeatedly. Despite the trials, she felt that she would like to properly rest from within Kagome, silently guiding her reincarnation.

'Creepy,' Axel thought as Kagome welcomed a group of souls into Nihil.

Kirara waited for Kagome's welcome to end so she could take the souls on a tour of Nihil. The little girl was confident for her age but he knew there was something not exactly human about her. Kagome sighed and shifted her foot and squeaked as she tripped.

Axel had enough time to roll his eyes and snake an arm out to catch her. Her long obsidian hair brushed against the ground as she sheepishly smiled up at him.

"How'd you ever survive without me?" Axel questioned, teasing tones escaping in gentle huffs of words.

Kagome bristled, but then relaxed as she cheekily replied, "I just can't help falling for you."

* * *

Axel was brash by nature, but that didn't make him stupid. He lacked patience, but made up for it with his enthusiasm at multiple attempts, which was why he never lost a chance to touch her.

A gentle brush of the hands.

Fingertips running the length of her spine.

An innocent tweak to her nose.

A not-so-innocent kiss.

It was about timing. The way her eyes darkened in desire for him and brightened at his touch told him that had fallen for him.

'Screw fate or destiny. She's mine and I'm not letting her go.'

With the way she threaded her fingers through his, he knew that he wasn't the only one not letting go.

Axel smirked as he checked to make sure no one was watching. She stared at him in confusion before he planted a loud, wet kiss on her temple. He straightened his posture even as she turned red and wiped the wetness from her skin with loud protest. A chuckle escaped him; it only ignited her temper more as she wiped faster.

"You're such a jerk!"

* * *

Axel had only ever felt helpless on one other instance in his life— it was a time he cared to forget and didn't want to relive—but as he contemplated the current situation, he realized that this would be the second instance. It was his fault, really; he had let his guard down. She had wanted to see the children and he complied with her request. It was a beautiful day because the sun was finally shining and the sky was a crystal blue.

Kagome had first sensed the soul; her pink energy flared around all of them as an explosion shook the ground. The creature was only a few feet away from the barrier, but there was no mistaking it. It slowly stood up, inch by tall inch of its height revealed until it stared at them with its blank mask. A long clawed finger pointed straight at Kagome and Axel stepped in between them.

The creature growled and Axel spread his fingers prepared to summon his weapons. When nothing came he blinked and remembered that he was no longer in _that_ world. Fear caused a feeling like lead to settle in his stomach as he wondered how he would protect Kagome. The claws of the creature extended and slashed at the barrier. He winced as pink sparks flew. How was he supposed to fight something without a weapon?

Decision made, he steeled himself as he turned a firm gaze to Kagome and ordered, "Take the kids and get away."

Her mouth opened to protest and he firmly shook his head, now was not the time to argue. The barrier cracked and he urged, "Run!"

The barrier shattered and he twisted and ducked just in time to avoid an attack. He had always been better at fighting from a distance. His weapons and element always provided him space to calculate his moves as he took on an enemy. Claws bit across his stomach and he jumped back just in time to stop himself from being gutted. He fisted his hand and came from under as he threw his first uppercut. The creature's head snapped back and he followed the throw with a punch to the sternum, knocking the creature back.

Axel placed a hand to his sliced stomach and stole a glance over his shoulder to see that Kagome had taken the kids and run. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement; black claws were coming at him and he had no time to dodge the attack.

"You won't harm him!"

The cry surprised him just as much as it did the creature, causing its attack to falter. A glowing pink arrow flew past him and the creature cried out as it jumped back and abandoned its attack. He snapped his head back and saw Kagome standing on a roof, string still vibrating from the force of her attack. Her mouth was set in a firm line and her eyes focused on the creature.

"Soul of your world," the creature hissed.

Her eyes narrowed at the next hissed words it spoke. It's stitched mouth moving upward into a morbid grin.

"I have come to join the pieces."

Its legs tensed and it lunged forward over his head. Axel tried to grab its legs, but it had gone above his reach. The creature was clearing the distance in a single bound. His eyes darkened and he lunged after him. Kagome was nocking another arrow, but with the distance disappearing quickly, her arrow wouldn't do any good.

Dark claws stretched out and he felt a familiar heat surge throughout his body. The marking under his eyes darkened to black as he twisted his left hand back. The scent of smoke and heated metal filled the air as the chakrams took form. Kagome pushed backwards as her eyes widened in fear; the attack couldn't be avoided.

"Showtime!" He shouted, flinging his left arm forward and releasing the chakram.

It erupted in flames as it spun towards the creature. He grinned in dark satisfaction as a spike caught the creature and its dirty cloak caught flames. The creature roared as it stumbled onto the roof and fell. Axel grabbed a window ledge and flipped himself onto the building in time to watch the creature desperately struggle to pull free the heated weapon that was lodged in its back. Kagome's arrow tip aimed at the monster.

"Who are you?" Kagome firmly demanded as the arrow threatening glowed.

Her eyes were focused on the creature as stopped its struggling and went eerily still. He tensed; this couldn't mean well.

"Kagome…"

His warning died as the creature moved forward in a flash of darkness. Kagome's scream was silent as claws slid into stomach. Her sapphire eyes were wide as the bow fell from her hands. The arrow uselessly clacked to the ground as her hands shook. Fear consumed him as he watched her hands shakily move up and grip the mask. A single pull freed the mask and she was left gazing into crimson eyes as a silver hang spilled forward.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome weakly whispered.

He chuckled throatily, "I am the darkness of his heart, his soul and body elsewhere."

Axel blinked as reality caught up to him. He moved forward, but was blinded as a flare of pink illuminated the area. Desperate he continued forward as he blocked his eyes from the light. When it cleared; Kagome was upon the ground and the creature still standing. Axel flung his last chakram and watched in satisfaction as the creature's head was taken.

"Kagome!" He cried out.

He ignored the body as a heart was released and his hands worried over Kagome's blood-soaked clothing.

"Don't…be such a baby," Kagome scolded with a soft smile.

His worried expression deepened as he reached down and cradled her head and pulled her close. Her chuckled echoed through his body before she coughed.

"You weren't…I failed you," Axel finally spoke.

Her petite hand reached up and her thumb traced the blue teardrop upon his face tenderly. He caught her hand and firmly pressed it to his face and he tightly held her, never wanting to let go.

"I told you; I'm just clumsy," Kagome assured.

He choked down his sob. Death shouldn't be a penalty for being clumsy. Kagome's cool lips pressed against his own and he shut his eyes. Death shouldn't taste so sweet.

Her hand flipped and she guided his free hand to the torn material of her dress. His bare fingers pressed against flawless skin. His eyes shot open as she began to laugh within the kiss. She pulled away as tears of joy rolled down her features. Axel gazed at her healed wounds in wonder as she pointed to herself.

"I am Kagome, the heart of my world and as long as one part of me is safe I can't be consumed with darkness and am safe."

Axel shook his head in disbelief as he reached up and cradled her face. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to her and inhaled her scent, their mingled scents. Together, he decided that they smelt like a fire in snow covered cedar forest; it was pleasant.

"I thought I had lost you," Axel softly admitted.

What was it that Sora was always preaching? Never let those you care about go down…or something like that.

"Axel," Kagome sighed, "I know you won't let me go and." She abruptly stopped before she tilted her head and whispered against his lips, "I wouldn't have it another way."

His hand slid around her neck and he pressed her lips together. Kagome felt his skin heat and she sighed under his touch. There had never been any reason to stay away from him. Kikyo feared and she feared, but there was something about Axel and herself. She had learned to trust and Axel fully loved; he would never let her go.

As she relaxed into the kiss, Axel quickly pulled away and pinched her nose. Her eyes snapped open as he glared at her.

"Don't every play dead again!" He growled.

Kagome smacked his hand away and reached up to tug his ear, "Don't treat me like a dog!"

"A dog has more coordination than you!"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"Hey! This is my show!"

Kagome squeaked as he pushed her to the roof and consumed her mouth. She couldn't help but giggle into the kiss as he took control. All she had to do was push the any button and his temper flared.

* * *

Axel never really witnessed Kagome trip or fall whenever he tailed her and kept watch; without her awareness or consent. It wasn't stalking, because despite their relationship, he was still her Guardian. It didn't matter if the threat was over because he couldn't think of anything more wonderful to do than to watch her.

Kagome rested the bottom of her foot against the side of her knee as she kept her arms pointed to the sky. She had been practicing the strangest moves to gain a better sense of balance; he didn't believe this would work.

A wicked grin crossed his features as he suddenly shouted, "Kagome!"

She yelped and toppled over to his amusement. Her gaze landed on him and he smirked as her face went red and her fist clenched the grass. He would never tire of her temper.

Kagome was determined to not let him get the best of her, which was why she tackled him before he could yell out and break her concentration.

She tightly gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist as they fell to the ground. Kagome fell forward and pressed her forearm into his neck as she smirked down at his winded and surprised look.

"Gotcha."

Her eyebrows furrowed when he cockily smirked at her. His index finger carefully trailed the length of her spine and she felt something warm. Confusion turned to horror as her shirt split open. Her modesty compromised, she released him and covered her chest.

"Pervert!"

* * *

…I Need You…

* * *

The night was warm and the moon was crescent at the moment. He had spread out the flannel blanket and demanded that they have a special night out. This meant that there was to be no tempers; it was a long shot, but he only needed a few moments. He intertwined their fingers as he walked her to the blanket.

"—Shippo loved candy," Kagome finished.

He had finally gotten her to agree to talk about her life before becoming the Keeper. She was hesitant, but he learned she had no immunity to puppy eyes. She had agreed to tell him a memory every night in exchange for romantic nights out. He didn't know why she thought that a punishment, because he treasured his moments with her. He smirked; there was never a short end of the stick when it came to her.

"What's your favorite candy?" Kagome suddenly questioned him.

He looked at her oddly before he replied, "I don't need sweets because I'm sweet enough."

She snorted and tried to escape his hold, but he laughed as he kept her captive.

"I like ice cream," he finally admitted.

He held out a hand over the blanket and motioned for her to sit. He placed the basket between them and flipped open the lid. He placed a jar of oil with a wick on the blanket and snapped his fingers to get a small flame dancing upon the thumb. Nervously he blew out the flame and blinked as he stared at the basket. He was no cook, but surprisingly Yukina had offered to help him prepare something for Kagome. He reached in and withdrew a riceball and held it out to Kagome. This would be perfect, because he had seen Kagome eat riceballs before and knew that she always bit the top off and then continued to pick the rest apart in bites. He would laugh if he could, but the moment of the oncoming victory would be ruined.

Her sapphire eyes stared at the white offering in his large hand and she blinked at it. Hesitant, his eyes looked to the riceball and noted the finger indentations in it. He had shaped the treat and Yukina had made the filling. Kagome looked up to him and began to grin.

Axel reached behind him and softly scratched behind his head as he began to withdraw the riceball. Kagome's hand snapped out and snatched the treat from his hand and he was shocked to see her glaring at him from behind the misshapen treat before she bit into it. He winced as she yelped and reached up to cradle the top of her mouth.

"You weren't supposed to shove it all in," Axel dryly said.

He was eternally grateful that she wasn't a pyromaniac like him or else he would be a smoldering pile of ashes. Kagome blinked and turned her gaze to the rice ball before she proceeded to dig through the rice and finally grasped something. Confusion and anticipation both settled in their stomachs as she looked to him and then reached in and withdrew the object.

"Oh my…"

It hadn't gone the way he planned it. He wanted a moment without anger and for his efforts, she was angry when she found _it_. Slowly, her anger ebbed away as she stared at the tiny band with the tiny rock in her hand. Hopefully it fit; he had measured her ring finger being the size of his pinkie. Yukina had crafted a band of glass filled with specks of gold and silver. She had taught him how to craft glass with his fire and until finally he had created the perfect glass stone. It was beautiful princess cut of sapphire glass with streaks of emerald dancing within it.

And now, Kagome was staring at with the most horrified expression he had ever seen. Kagome steadied her hand as she looked from the ring and to him.

"You should have found it more delicately and you should be giddy," Axel murmured.

To his horror, she schooled her expression into something calmer and he winced before he sighed. Dejectedly, he looked to the plaid colored blanket and hated that this wasn't going right.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kagome calmly questioned; uncertainty in her voice.

He would look her in eye and he did as he replied, "It's more than a simple 'I do' or 'yes'."

"Good," Kagome sniffed, "because I wasn't planning on saying 'yes or I do.'"

She would never tire of the prideful spark in his eyes when he wasn't met with his way. Yet, he did his best to not explode by inhaling deeply through his nose.

"I was going to say that I hope you know what you're getting yourself into and that this offer, once accepted can never be revoked."

His eyebrows arched at her words and he pushed the basket aside as he leaned in close and softly said, "I don't break promises."

Kagome stilled as he took the ring from her hand and gently took her smaller hand in his.

"We don't know what will happen once your heart is freed or this land ends," Kagome spoke, wanting reality to be known.

Axel held the ring before her finger and he massaged her hand as he seriously stated, "I won't ever break this promise, no matter what."

As he slipped the ring on, Kagome leaned forward and took his lips. They both weren't sure of what the future held, but they had moments like these. Whatever the future bought, they both would fight for each other.

* * *

…Awake…

* * *

He had a heart.

He had a soul.

And now he had a body.

All three parts made a whole and he was finally complete. Death had been darkness that consumed him until he awoke in Nihil. Being reborn in such a way wasn't painful, but it was terrifying. He didn't know what would happen and was unsure of whether or not he would remember Kagome. Yet his worries were ridiculous because he knew that his soul would remember her. There was no way it couldn't; their connection was as real as the ring upon his finger; a glass band of forever-entwined emerald and sapphire.

The darkness receded and when he opened his eyes he was resting on a stone road. The radiant sunshine caused him to squint and he immediately tried to feel around for grass, but found nothing. Instead, as he pushed himself up he recognized a marketplace and a familiar-looking castle in the distance. It took him a moment, but he blinked and realized that he was in fact, back in Radiant Garden even if the castle looked different— there was no darkness.

His eyes scanned himself and he saw the familiar outfit he had chosen in Nihil. Panic settled in before he checked his right hand and found a ring.

"Kagome," he muttered as he stared at the ring.

"I'm not in the ring, Axel," Kagome assured.

Eyes wide, he snapped his gaze up to see Kagome hunched over and staring at him with mirthful sapphire eyes. She giggled at his shocked expression before she reached out and tweaked his nose in a familiar manner.

"You've changed," Kagome mused as she took in his features.

His hair was still a wild and spiked about crimson, but his eyes held a hint of blue and his face was softer than what it was. He reached out and touched his own face and she realized he was missing the markings under his eyes.

"You're still Axel, right?" Kagome questioned.

He nodded; he was positive he was still the person she knew. His feeling hadn't changed for her and his memories were still intact. He reached lowered his hand to his chest and pressed; there was a heartbeat.

"I think…you can call me Lea," he responded with a weird look.

Kagome smirked, "Is that your real identity?"

He nodded and asked, "And your real identity?"

"It's always been Kagome," she replied with an easy look. She stood up and held out her hand, the one that wore his ring and asked, "Are you coming?"

He took her hand but was still confused, "You're not from my world."

Kagome smirked and nodded her confirmation as she explained, "Our souls were connected and I followed you here."

"What about being the Heart of your World?" Axel asked.

She rolled her eyes and dryly asked, "Can't just trust that I'm here?"

That sounded familiar and he chuckled as he shook his head.

Kagome calmly explained that since all the hearts had been freed, the souls and bodies had gone to rejoin each other. She had created Nihil as a halfway point and once its purpose was served she was free to go. Miroku had pointed out to her that Axel had gone back to his world and that it was time for her to return to her own. She was torn and Miroku chuckled he reminded her that that her heart was already with someone else and that their world's heart was where it should be, with the next generation; Rin.

"There was never any choice," Kagome softly mused.

"What about your family though?" Axel asked, before wishing he could just shut up.

She reached up and covered her heart with her hand as she replied, "I will always have my memories of them. I will never forget them." Kagome paused then reached out for his other hand. Their fingers joined together as she stated, "Besides, you promised and I intend to hold you to that."

Axel smirked as he leaned down and tenderly kissed her. He captured her hands between their chests as he kept them close. It seemed that destiny and fate and been outdone and their paths were created on their own terms.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips, "with all my heart."

"I know you do," Kagome sweetly replied.

He glared at her as he pulled out of the kiss and wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her close. She swore she saw his eyes twitch as he growled, "Excuse me?"

"For breaking that kiss, then yes."

Kagome giggled as she stepped closer to him and twisted. The result was her tangling her feet and losing balance. He was wrapped around her tightly and they both fell to the stone path in a heap of tangled limbs. She was breathlessly laughing as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I love you with all my soul!" Kagome laughed out.

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he untangled them and held her close. The sun bathed their forms as he kissed her forehead and proceeded to dig his fingers into her sides and tickle her. She squirmed in his arms and, to his delight, she still smelt of snow in a cedar forest; she looked even more beautiful when the weight of a world wasn't on her shoulders.

'With all my soul, too,' he thought as he bathed in her laughter.

* * *

…End…

* * *

Author's Note: 15,254 words...

This story was edited by the wonderful p00piehead! She did wonderfuly work and I truly love her for it!

This fic was written for Maxelyn and hopefully it lives up to expectations. I haven't truly written in the KH world, but I hope it wasn't mucked up. So for some quick confusion sidenotes!

A) Inuyasha's heartless broke into the world and he simply chased after what he had been seeking when he was whole

B) Kikyo and Kagome split in soul again when consumed and she wasn't meant to be the villian, but a more rational part

C) The entire story is based on the theory of what happens to a Nobody if the body is destroyed and the heart has yet to be free.

D) Kagome wasn't a princess of her world, but literally the heart of the world

I really loved working on this little piece of work and hope that anyone who reads this enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've been wanting to write a Kagome and Axel story for a bit and Maxelyn just gave me an extra shove for doing it!

Much thanks and love,


End file.
